The Irony
by Winchester Wolf
Summary: The funeral of Fred, my dear brother. The one who died in the war. He just had to, didn't he? Stupid him... But still, it was his choice, right? Life is a circle- He just got ahead of us, and we have to catch up, R&R! Angst and sadness- My first HP fanfic!


**Hi guys- Winch here! This is my first Angst fanfic- And my talking doesn't fit the mood, huh? XD Anywaysie, this is about Fred's funeral after the war! First HP fanfic as well! :)Put in George's point of view~ Please read and don't run away! :c Oh, and this is a one-shot~!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the war against** Him** ended. Yes, we definitely won against **Voldemort**. But not without grievous losses. We lost too much people in this godamn war. Why can't we just have peace? If we didn't have to fight..._he wouldn't die._ It's just stupid. A war is useless. People just die. Like... _him._

_"If I die young, bury me in flowers, lay me down on a bed of roses-"_

_"My dear brother, 20 years old, died. He had years to go. He would've met the love of his life... Dammit, he would've even become an old goat! This war, although making us proud, was also partly stupid. A war just kills innocent people, like my brother, or Colin Creevy!"_

Ginny was giving a speech about Fred, and I was up next to give a speech. Damn, why did he have to die? Why couldn't he just been a different place? And to add it up, Percy was there. Although he had apologized countless times, I was still secretly peeved about the prat. I mean, couldn't you have realized your fat ass mistake sooner?

Tears rolled down my cheeks as Ginny spoke about Fred. Why did I have to attend this fucking funeral? I just did this in respect for Fred...Although Fred would've been screaming at him to get out there and get drunk to celebrate! A dry chuckle escaped my lips, although nothing was funny except for the irony.

The irony...that my brother, the one who was my courage throughout life, the one who started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, was now dead instead of me. It was a blatant mistake. I was the one supposed to die instead, we were just in the wrong places. Like how we tricked Moody when we had to help out Harry, which is now known as The Battle of the Seven Harrys.  


I was up next. My legs shaking, and my hands twitching up to the stage, I whispered and pointed to my throat: _"Sonorus."_ My voice was magnified so that everyone could hear my shaky voice. Great.

"This, was wrong. The war. Everything. My brother died in the middle of it. The whole war was stupid. We would've assassinated Him, but he had stupid ass Horcruxes. But.. I was taught something. Something about life. This funeral isn't a funeral. It's just a celebration of life. We just have to see it in a different way."

My voice gained strength, and my voice was loud and clear.

"Think about this.. isn't life just living and dying? That's why this all happens. No one likes the 'dying' part. Especially me." A laugh rumbled through the audience. "That's why **HE** got the Horcruxes. To be immortal, and not die. It would be nice, wouldn't it? Well, no. There are many burdens in life. Like hurdles in a track race. That's why we have to go over them! We need to become stronger, but in a different way. Embrace the cold feel of death. What my brother did."

I hung my head.

"Honor him, because he, was a hero. Embrace death... and we find out that it's not bad at all. It's like eating vegetables, although you still hate vegetables." I whispered.

I waved my wand, and things like what happened at Dumbledore's funeral happened. Sparks surrounded us, and magically, the casket containing my brother flew onto a boat, called the _Irony. _Fitting, huh? Immediately, the boat began to sail down the river, unmanned.

"My dear brother, God bless him, will explore the unknown and see everything. His spirit is still with us. Honor him!"

The crowd roared, and the boats that they crafted before the party were placed in the river, and they followed him.

_Life is a circle. It keeps going on, even when we die._

* * *

**So, do you like it? Please, read and reviewwwww!**


End file.
